


Witches

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Series: Magic in Seoul [1]
Category: DKB (Korea Band), Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Brothers, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Other idols - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: There's a story about 3 brothers who would save the world with their magic.Junhui meets 2 boys at a bus stop when he plans on running away.(There's will be some warning also I thought about this story weeks ago.)(Hyungheon comes later.)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon
Series: Magic in Seoul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939519
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Junhui hates this boring town and he hates his parents.  
Well they aren't his real parents.  
He was born in China and was adopted by a couple.  
The orphanage he was adopted from was in South Korea.  
His adopted parents are controlling.  
Junhui is forced to work at their restaurant and they only play him 2 dollars ever 3 hours (so he makes 10 dollars all together.)  
Junhui isn't allow to express himself.  
He loves anime and loud alternative music but his adopted parents the Wens tell him that's for losers and creeps.  
He can't wear makeup because the Wens tell him that's for girls.  
Junhui couldn't take it anymore.  
He packed some clothes, his backpack and his laptop.  
Screw waiting until he's 18 he's going to run away tonight.  
He puts his jacket on and walks to the farest bus stop in this town.  
Meanwhile.  
Jeongin doesn't like living with his adopted parents the Yangs.  
During the summer he's locked in his room only allow to leave when he has to pee.  
Jeongin is underweight for a guy his age.  
They treat him like crap while treating their birth kids with love and compassion.  
Jeongin was adopted when he was 3.  
Jeongin gets what little stuff he has and his backpack then he sneaks out through the backdoor.  
He goes to a far bus stop  
Meanwhile  
Seo is pretty quiet.  
His adopted parents don't really allow him to scream or make too much noise.  
He's kind of a nerd.  
He wants friends and a social life but his parents won't allow it.  
He packs some of his stuff and his backpack then he goes to a bus stop.


	2. chapter 2

Junhui makes it to the bus stop and sees 2 boys there.  
"You two running away too. "Said Junhui.  
"Yes ."Said Jeongin.  
"Yes ."Said Seo.  
"I'm Junhui. "Said Junhui.  
"I'm Seo. "Said Seo.  
"I'm Jeongin ."Said Jeongin.  
"Why ."Said Junhui as the 3 of them got on the bus.  
"My adopted parents are mean to me and treat me bad while their birth kids are treated with love and compassion. "Said Jeongin.  
Jeongin is 11, Junhui is 16 and Seo is 13.  
"My adopted parents won't let me have friends. "Said Seo.  
"Well my adopted parents won't let me express myself also they are controlling to the point where things get bad. "Said Junhui.  
"I wish I could have met my real parents to bad they died in a car accident the year I was born ."Said Jeongin.  
"My parents disappeared when I was 3 yet I don't remember them. "Said Junhui.  
"Mine also disappeared when I was very little I was told they died."Said Seo.  
"I have a photo of them. "Said Junhui.  
Junhui took the photo out of the front of his suitcase and showed it to the two boys.  
"Hey that looks like a photo I have of my birth parents. "Said Seo.  
"Same here the red haired one looks like my birth father ."Said Jeongin.  
They all show each other a photo.  
It's the same photo.  
"Wait does that mean. "Said Seo.  
"That we are brothers. "Said Junhui  
"Guess so only Seo looks more like my birth dad sorry our birth dad . "Said Jeongin.  
Junhui went from being a only child to having two little brothers


	3. Chapter 3

Junhui was going to stay with a friend who lives in another part of town his friend DK.  
Seo was going to stay with one of his adopted family members who hates his parents.  
Jeongin was going to stay with a friend family who doesn't like his parents.  
They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.  
Junhui did some research on the orphanage he was adopted at.  
He researched when he was adopted.  
He even emailed them on a fake account claiming to be Mrs. Wen.  
He found out that how he ended up there was because he was found in a empty house.  
He was 3 when he was adopted.  
He wondered why his birth parents would put him and his brothers up for adoption.  
Putting one kid up for adoption was one thing but putting 3 kids up was something totally different.  
He wondered if maybe his birth parents didn't want to put him and his brothers up for adoption.  
Junhui went to put his laptop away when he notice something.  
His pillow was floating on the air.  
Junhui was freaking out


	4. chapter 4

Seo was in his new room.  
He was doing something with he noticed that the plant after he touched it grew a new leaf.  
He noticed that he was causing it to happened.  
Meanwhile  
Jeongin was reading a book when he noticed he was now floating in the air.  
He was freaking out.

He told Junhui and Seo about when they met up.  
"Maybe we have powers. "Said Seo.  
"I knew I wasn't mortal . "Said Junhui.  
"I think maybe our parents had powers. "Said Jeongin .  
"I think we should do research because I think our parents maybe didn't want to give all 3 of us up . "Said Junhui.  
"Makes sense ."Said Jeongin.  
"Ya ."Said Seo.  
Junhui adopted parents called him to come back home and he told them no also he told them that he met to 2 boys who he later found out were his brothers.  
His adopted mother were angry about that as she never wanted Junhui to know he had brothers.


	5. chapter 5

Junhui got a spell book from some store that sells magic stuff.  
He wanted to test if he and his brother has powers.  
Junhui said a spell to make a cup bigger and it work.  
They practice other spells.  
"We are wizards. "Said Seo.  
"Nope warlocks ."Said Jeongin.  
"No witches ."Said Junhui.  
"Maybe we could use this to find our birth parents ."Said Junhui.

Junhui is sometimes playful when he around his friends but he had to be serious now since he's the oldest of the 3 guys here.  
Junhui said a spell.  
This spell made a book of all the dead magic beings in it appear.  
Their parents weren't in it.  
"They aren't dead ." Said Seo.  
Junhui said another spell and this spell made some things appear.  
They showed stuff about his birth parents.  
The last scene was when their birth parents disappeared.  
Three times their parents disappeared but this scene was when they disappeared after having Jeongin.  
Junhui realized that someone or something took their birth parents.  
Junhui thought the thing looked familiar,  
The first scene of their birth parents disappeared(after Junhui turned 3) Junhui saw something that looked familiar.  
He remembers his adopted mother had this necklace she always wore that had a stone on it he described it.  
Seo said his adopted mother wears a necklace similar to that one.  
Jeongin said the same about his adopted mother.  
Junhui looked up stones and the stone his adopted mother had was a garnet stone wrapped in ember and emerald jewels.  
They knew why their adopted families mistreated them.


	6. chapter 6

Junhui stuck into the Wen house using his magic and well he took that necklace.  
He also made the remainder of his stuff in the house appear in his new room.  
He disappeared in the night.  
Seo did the same thing and so did Jeongin.  
Once those 3 women saw their necklaces were gone they knew something happened.  
The 3 boys put the necklaces on.  
The gems changed into ruby stones.  
They got the supplies they would need.  
They stood in a circle and said a spell.  
They made it to the magic realm.  
"So now we have to find our birth parents ."Said Jeongin.  
As they made it farther there they thought about stuff.  
"I hope nothing bad happens ."Said Jeongin.  
"If it does we have each other ."Said Junhui.

"Ya . "Said Seo.  
Even if they don't find their parents they still have each other.  
Junhui liked having siblings as he was raised as a only child by his adopted family and he got lonely a lot.  
They liked being brother because they finally has part of that missing piece.  
All that was left was to find their parents.  



	7. chapter 7

It was raining in the magic realm but it was a good thing they had hoodies and magic.  
They made the rain stop.  
They went to a place that could help them.  
"We are looking for anything that could help us find two missing people ."Said Seo.  
"What are the people you look for . "Said Donghae.  
"Jooheon Chaelee and Hyungwon Chaelee. "Said Junhui.  
"Wait no one has mention those names since the accident ." Said Donghae.  
(Even those Junhui, Seo and Jeongin are witches they weren't born in the magic realm nor did they ever live in the magic realm .)  
"What accident. "Said Jeongin.  
"3 evil women came and caused so much stuff to happened and those two males were their target, those males had 3 sons but all 3 where taking from them by these women. "Said Donghae.  
"Oh ."Said Seo.  
"Wait there's are 3 of you, you 3 are the 3 sons . "Said Donghae.  
"Yes . "Said Junhui.  
Junhui found out that why the 3 of them had photos of their birth parents were that their parents put a spell on those photos where they will always have them no matter what happens.


	8. chapter 8

"Those women we know who they are ."Said Seo.  
"I knew my adopted mother was evil ."Said Junhui.  
Junhui, Seo and Jeongin thanked Donghae for helping them as much as he can.  
They looked for anymore clues.  
They heard that those women liked to freeze people in ice and stone sometimes even in plants.  
Seo is the only one who specialty was nature/plant powers.  
"I call the plants to come and show me what is inside of you ."Said Seo.  
He saw that none of the plants had what they were looking for but one did help them.  
Junhui has the spell book with him and looked for spells to break curses .

Meanwhile those 3 adopted mothers were looking for the boys.  
Their mortal appearances were fading and their real looks were appearing.  
When they found them.  
"We know who you 3 are. "Said Junhui.  
"You three think you're so smart but just like your parents you will fail ."Said Mrs. Wen.  
"Nope ."Said Junhui.  
Junhui used his magic to move something to hit Mrs. Wen in the face well also to distract her.  
As she is distracted the 3 boys fleet and disappeared.  
Junhui also took something from Mrs. Wen, her spell book.


	9. chapter 9

Junhui used a spell to make sure none of the 3 women can get the book back.  
Junhui used at a spell that lead them to a room with all kinds of stuff.  
There's were two statues like things there.  
ruby gems in cased in them.  
Seo used a spell to break open the stone.  
One the stones were removed.  
Something happened.  
They got down and a wall came down to revel a door.  
Jeongin used his magic to open the door.  
They went inside.

The room was cold and dark but had some light in it .  
They had to see what in there and see if maybe they might find what they were looking for.  



	10. chapter 10

The room was cold and dusty.  
They looked at 2 stone in cased figures.  
"Oh my god. "Said Junhui.  
"What do we do now ."Said Jeongin.  
"Maybe we should put the stones together. "Said Seo.  
They did that and a red light appeared.  
The stone figures started to go back to being humans.  
"Being in case in stone many years yet my back still hurt ."Said Hyungwon.  
"I wondered how we got freed. "Said Jooheon.  
They looked at the 3 boys standing in front them.  
"We saved you ."Said Junhui.  
"Thank you 3 for saving us ."Said Hyungwon.  
Right when the older males were about to say their names.  
"We know who you are ."Said Junhui.  
Junhui showed them the photo.  
"We have to go now before we get caught. "Said Seo.  
So the 5 of them ran and hidden.  
"Why do you have that photo ."Said Jooheon.  
"I Junhui was given this photo by my birth parents, so was Seo and Jeongin, we were given these photos by our birth parents which are you two, you two put a spell on them to make sure we never lose them, we went all this way to find our birth parents and we found them. "Said Junhui.  
"You're so tall . "Said Hyungwon looking at Junhui.  
"Wow guess you have strong genes Hyungwon ."Said Jooheon.  
Hyungwon is 5 ft 11 and Jooheon is 5 ft 10.  
Junhui is 6 ft, Jeongin is 5 ft 7 and Seo is 5 ft 11.  
Their parents knew something they didn't. "Well you're tall too ." Said Hyungwon.  
"Ya true but not as tall as you which is why one of them is 5 ft 7 ."Said Jooheon.  
Jeongin couldn't help being so short


	11. chapter 11

Those 3 women appeared.  
"So you guys were able to save them well not for long ."Said Mrs. Hwan.  
"You wanted me to perfect you wouldn't allow me to have friends but I won't let you harm my real family ."Said Seo.  
Seo made storm clouds appear because he also has nature powers.  
The lighting storm turned Mrs. Hwan into dust.  
She blow away.  
Junhui used his special power to make a large stone go towards Mrs. Wen but she stopped it.  
"You will lose , "Said Mrs. Wen.  
Mrs Yang tried to attack Jeongin but Jeongin turned her into dust.  
"All that's left is you ."Said Junhui.  
"You think you will win but no you will lose ."Said Mrs. Wen.  
She tried using her magic to turn the 5 males into stone but Junhui found something like a mirror and the spell ended up turning Mrs. Wen into stone.  
Seo used his special power to destroy the stone.  
"They are gone.  
as for the 3 husbands the spell on them was broken and they went back to their old lives like it never happened because they were under a spell too.  
Jeongin adopted siblings weren't even Mrs. Yang kids they were her husband kids who she put a spell on to make them look like her and her husband.  
Junhui found out that he was with his birth parents as a kid a little longer then he thought was.  
He wasn't 1 when he was found in the house heck he wasn't even found in a house he was 3 and a spell was put on him to forget that.


	12. chapter 12

A lot of stuff happened.  
Junhui kept having nightmares about the day he lose his parents but in those dreams he's older than 3 in those dreams he's 9 and his brothers are there which make no sense since when his lose his parents his brothers weren't born yet.  
In the flashback he was 3 but were those flashback wrong.  
Junhui woke up and used his magic to see if something went wrong with his memories.  
He even asked his parents and he found out his dreams about him being 9 when he lost his parents were true.  
Turns out those 3 evil witches put a memory spell on him, Jeongin and Seo basically placing fault memories.  
Junhui was really 9 when all the bad stuff that happened to his parent happened.  
Jeongin was 5 and Seo was 7(I aged up Seo.)  
Junhui hated Mrs. Wen ever more because he was lead to believe he was 3 when his parents left so that why he didn't remember them but really he was 9.  
Junhui asked his parents if he was older than he really was and they said no.  
Junhui is now 17 and he still goes to the school he's been going to but when he finishes high school he wants to go to a magic world college.


End file.
